The Dreaming Girl
by Minao Tskino
Summary: Jordan was normal. And, she had a perfectly normal obsession with superheroes. So, when she gets into a car crash, somehow, she ends up in the Teen Titans Universe. Meeting the Titans has to be every superhero geek's dream, even more so, having her own powers. Yes, it all has to be a crazy dream. And so, isn't it alright to pretend to be the villian? OC
1. Anachronism

Chapter 1 of The Dreaming Girl

**_Anachronism_**

* * *

Taking another short sip of my soda, I momentarily paused my homework session. I turned my head towards the clock and noted the time.

11:24.

I could've sworn it was just 9:30..Man, how does the time go so fast?

I turned my desk lamp off, and stretched my arms. I drank the rest of my Dr. Pepper, and tossed it in the garbage. Standing, I put my books into my bag, and with an exhausted sigh, I landed on my bed.

It was late spring, so I just had a light blanket. I layed down, letting the quiet hum of my small fan lull me to sleep.

...

"Jordan," my friend, Miley, ran up to me, "We still on for saturday? Cause I convinced Ryan to come with us. And you know how he is about superheroes."

I rolled my eyes. Ryan was her boyfriend, and the captain of the track team. He was, and I quote, "Way too cool for a geeky superhero convention." It must've taken some real flirting to get that jerk to come along.

"What did you do," I asked, "To get him to come?"

"I'm paying for his ticket." She smiled.

"That's so...opposite," I frowned, "Shouldn't the guy pay?"

"Ge'ez, Jordan! We're not in like..the nineteen hundreds!" She said, flipping her brown hair.

"Well, it doesn't mean he can't be a gentleman." I said.

"Whatever," She waved it away, "I'll pick you up at eight."

"But you told me the convention starts at ten." I pointed out.

"Ya, but do you know how long it takes to get there from here?" She smiled.

"Okay, eight then." I shut my locker after I pulled out my bag. We walked to the bus stops, and said goodbye. I climbed on mine, and immediately went to my seat in the back. My seat; it took me years to get to the back of the bus.

"Hey, Jordan." The guy in the seat across from me smiled, his light blue eyes glowing. His black hair was perfectly styled, like always. And he was wearing a grey t-shirt

"Hey, Caleb." I smiled, warmly.

"Well, you look happy."

"Of course! It's tomorrow!"

"..I love that." He said, suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"When..When your eyes light up like that." I blushed.

Pause.

Blush.

Unpause.

"Ha! I made you blush!" I glared at him.

"You're a jerk, Caleb!" I smacked him with my book bag.

"Oh, you know you love me." He said smugly. I smirked.

"Well, ya.." I smiled, as he sat next to me. He kissed me softly, and I kissed him back.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Math, boring, gym, boring, lunch, great, art, hate clay with a passion," He rolled his eyes at this, "And then study halls for the rest of the day. Not the best, but at least it's Friday, right?"

"Ya, and just think of this: tomorrow we get to see thousands of nerds line up to buy collectable comic books."

"And one of them will be me!" I said, proudly, sticking my chin up and smirking. He laughed.

"What are you wearing again?" He asked.

"I already told you! Like...yesterday!" I sighed, frustrated, "I'm not telling you again...You'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow."

He pouted, and lowered his face so that it was inches from mine.

"Please?" he whispered.

It took all of my willpower to refuse that absolutely adorable face, "N-No." I stuttered.

He leaned in and gently pecked me on the lips.

"You sure?" He whispered.

"Oh come on this is so unfair..." I muttered. He smirked.

"That's the point."

...

_Dreams are weird. One moment you're wrestling a panda, and the next you're having a tea party with a fairy. And it all makes perfect sense._

_Until you wake up.._

_But this dream...Was just insane..._

**_Blackness. Can't see anything but rotten blackness devouring everything. A sour taste in my mouth, and a sickening smell about to enter my nose. My skin feels freezing; like ice. I take in a deep breath, and cough out blood, and something small. _**

**_I try to bend down, but end up falling into the blood stained ground. I open my eyes, and they land on what came out._**

**_It's a tiny slip of paper, like the kind you get in fortune cookies. I reach out and unfold it._**

**_"You're next, my dear." Is written in red. The blood underneath me starts boiling and rising, and I start to swim around in a lake of it. It's thick and disgusting, and something pulls me under. I struggle helplessly, and then my body forces me to breathe. The thick blood enters my lungs, and everything fades to black._**

I wake up, shooting straight up, my breathing ragged and frantic. I'm dripping with sweat, and I can't help but feel the bed covers trying to find the blood.

Why so much blood? I didn't understand it.

And so, I weakly got out of bed and grabbed my water bottle. I drank it's contents quickly, trying to get the nonexistent blood out of my throat.

...

I tiredly rolled out of bed, completely drained although after the nightmare I got some more sleep. I looked over at the clock, saw it was nearly eight, and rushed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, after washing up, and putting on my costume, Miley's truck rolled into the driveway, and honked the horn. I grabbed my stuff, and cursed as I couldn't find my phone. Miley beeped the horn again, and I finally spotted it charging from an outlit.

"Coming!" I yelled, even though she couldn't hear me. I stopped at the doorway, remembering I didn't have my mask. I pulled it on, as I rushed down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Miley shouted, already in her costume.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I pulled the car door shut behind me.

"I was wrong! It starts at nine, not ten!" She was already speeding out of the driveway, and down the road.

"What?!"

"I know! I know! My fault!" She ran a hand through her hair, as she made a quick turn.

"I can't believe you got the times wrong!" I said, annoyed.

"Hey! Calm down, I'll get us there in time!"

"It takes over an hour to get there."

"Not if I take the highway!" She smirked, pulling the steering wheel sharply to the right.

After a few minutes of speeding down the road, way over the speed limit, I started to get anxious.

"Shouldn't you slow down-"

"I know how to drive!" She interrupted angrily, her foot pressing harder on the pedal.

Suddenly, we heard a police car behind us.

"Shit! We'll never get there now," I yelled, frustrated, "You should've just slowed down when I told you-"

"Shut up! I'll lose him!" She yelled back.

"What?!" She pressed all the way down onto the pedal. She got in front of two cars, and the last one was a huge trailer.

"Dude! Slow the hell down!" I yelled, but she ignored me, and went to get in front of the trailer.

And she couldn't see the sharp turn.

And the trailer made the turn, but we went onwards, and crashed into the metal fence.

"Shit!" I yelled, as we went into the other lanes. A car came speeding towards us, and we didn't have time to react before it smashed into the side of our truck.

My side.


	2. Qualia

Chapter 2 of The Dreaming Girl

_Qualia_

* * *

_It wasn"t the same disgusting blackness of the nightmare. It was missing that sour taste, and that foul smell. However, it was very empty. Unlike the nightmare, the ground was grass, instead of cold stone. And, the grass didn"t feel alive..It felt..like it wasn"t really grass. Like it couldn"t really be grass._

_Like it was missing life._

_And so, after I arose from my face up position on the not-grass, staring at the black sky, I wondered what had happened. The last thing I remembered was the car speeding towards ours.._

_And suddenly, I felt anxiousness wash over me._

_"Am I dead?" I asked no one in particular. And no one answered. I took a step forward, and then another. And then I ran. I just kept going; running and running, but the scenery never changed._

_There was a mountain. A huge mountain, right there. I can still see it. And I would run, trying to reach that mountain. I think I ran for hours, before I gave up, seeing that I wouldn"t get there._

_"Maybe I"m not dead," I talked to myself again, "Maybe I"m just in a lucid dream.." And so, I tried sprouting wings. Yes, I admit, I put my arms outwards, and closed my eyes, and imagined wings._

_No wings._

_I sighed. Perhaps, I wasn"t meant to control this dream. Lucid dreaming, is the ability to control the dream. It takes practice, and training, and it had been one of my many past obsessions. Look it up sometime on wiki or yahoo or something. I would too, I had thought, when I got out of this stupid dream._

_"HELLO?!" I screamed out, starting to panic. Would I be trapped here forever?!_

_No! I thought to myself, dropping down to sit on the not-grass. Wherever I was, be it dead or dream, I would get out soon._

_I just had to wait._

_..._

_I really hate waiting. I think everybody does, but when you have to wait for something like this, you tend to hate it a trillion times more..._

_I turn my head to the mountain, wondering what could be on the other side. I close my eyes, picturing real-grass, and a white sky. Yes..Maybe it was an invert of this world._

_"Good, you"ve arrived!" A girl"s voice spoke to me, and my eyes shot open, "Took you long enough though." She smirked at me, and I found myself gaping._

_"Who"re you?!" I asked, scrambling to my feet. She laughed at me._

_"Barbera."_

_"Barbera?"_

_"Barbera." She checked her nails over, and I raised a brow at her. She was wearing a Batgirl costume, and poofy red hair bounced as she cracked her neck. She blinked, and I noticed light blue eyes._

_"You know," I started, "You look like Batgirl."_

_"Really?! I mean, that was what I was going for, but I didn"t think it would really..You know like...Click together." She smiled brightly._

_"Is your real name Barbera?" She laughed._

_"No, no. I was just joking. Who would name their kid Barbera? That"s such a stupid name..." She said, hurriedly. I wore an evil smirk._

_"So, it is Barbera.." I laughed, and she pouted._

_"Who really cares about names?!"_

_"Is that why you"re Batgirl? Because her name is Barbera Walters?" I asked, seriously._

_"Yes and no. Yes, because I thought it was smart...And no. I also thought it would fit this situation." I paused, my brow furrowed._

_"This situation? As in dark, scary world?" I waved my hands around, motioning to that place. She laughed._

_"No, where we"re going." She suddenly grasped my wrist and started pulling me towards the mountain. Which quickly came into view. After a few seconds we were standing at a door in the side of the mountain._

_"How...?" She didn"t answer the question. She took a key out from a pocket, and unlocked the door. It pushed open, to show a white hallway. Barbera led me down, to a door at the end. It opened to reveal a octogon of mirrors. I was ruffly pushed in, and when I turned back, the door was closed. It was the eighth mirror._

_"Great." I said, annoyed._

_"Stand in the middle." Barbera said, from an unknown place. I didn"t move, "Please?" I puffed in frustration, and moved to the center. As soon as I stepped there, it all went dark._

...

**_Back to bloody world it seemed. This time it was worse._**

**_I was walking through the cold, stone world. It was like standing on a giant cube. I could fall off if I walked too far. I instantly imagined the cube tilting, and me dropping into space._**

**_Thank god for gravity. _**

**_Right? Of course not._**

**_Suddenly, it started to rain blood. It piled up, on the surface of the cube, and when I took a step, I slipped in it, and fell down into a puddle of blood. The impact was too much, and _****_the entire top collapsed. I fell to the bottom of the cube._**

**_Blood came down in waves. And soon, I was swimming in it. I tried to remind myself it wasn't really blood, it was just in my mind, but the taste filling my mouth, and the smell was too overwhelming. The blood soon reached the top, and started overflowing. I tried to stay in the center, so as not to fall out._**

**_Who's blood was it? My stupid brain had to wonder._**

**_Soon, I saw a piece of flesh rise up to float on the surface. And another, bigger this time. And then an arm, and a leg. And then, a head rose up to float right next to me. It was too much, and I threw up next to me. I swam away from it, but saw that the entire cube was filled with rotting body parts._**

**_Lovely._**

**_And so, I took my chances with whatever was out there in space, and swam to the edge. I jumped out, drenched with blood, and started falling._**

**_Down. I fell down in space._**

**_I was terrified. What was at the bottom of space, I wondered. Would I fall forever? Would I hit the bottom of space? The possibilities were endless, as was my imagination._**

**_Suddenly, a black hole came into view, and I quickly fell into it. I fell and fell, until I couldn't see the light of the stars anymore._**

**_Then I woke up._**

...

_"AH!" I yelled, coming to. I was sweating through my shirt and pits, and my face was drenched. Why must I have such horrible dreams? Then, I noticed I was still in the octagon room._

_"Was it fun? The dream, I mean?" Barbera's voice came to me, but she wasn't in the room._

_"Why do I keep having those dreams?!" I shouted._

_"They're not dreams- they're tests. And do far, you've passed." I took in ragged breaths._

_"Tests?! I've passed?! But it's terrifying!" I yelled._

_"That doesn't matter. It's how you deal with it. And, you've passed, Jordan."_

_I wondered how she knew my voice, but I didn't ask. Instead, I yelled, "Can I have some water?!"_

_"No need to shout."_

_"Water? Can I have some water?" I asked, in a fake-calm._

_"No, it's not good for you to change with anything in your system." _

_"Change..?"_

_"You'll see."_

_"Great," I muttered, taking in my appearance from the mirrors. My hair was disheveled, and my eyes looked drained, "Barbera..This isn't a dream. Is it?"_

_"I can't tell you that." She said._

_I sighed, and made up my mind. It was definitely a dream._


End file.
